freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Minipelit (FNaF 4)
|-|Fun with Plushtrap = thumb|Plushtrap X -merkin kohdalla. Jokaisen yön jälkeen (ennen viidettä yötä) pelaaja joutuu pelaamaan "Fun with Plushtrap" minipeliä, jossa pelaajan joutuu ajoittain väläyttämään taskulamppua, pysäyttääkseen Plushtrap -pehmolelun liikkumasta pimeässä käytävässä. Tavoitteena olisi saada Plushtrap X''' -merkin kohdalle, joka näkyy lattialla pelaajan edessä. Jos pelaaja onnistuu saamaan Plushtrapin '''X -merkin kohdalle, pelaajan yöstä vähennetään 2 tuntia, jolloin pelaaja joutuu selviämään vain 4 tuntia (oikeassa elämässä 4 minuuttia). Mutta jos pelaaja ei onnistu, Plushtrap hyökkää ja lopulta pelaajan näytölle ilmestyy teksti "Too Bad". On myös huomattavaa, että minipelin sisäinen ajastin laskee, alkaen 90 sekuntia ensimmäisestä yöstä, 30 sekuntiin neljänteen yöhön. "Fun with Balloon Boy" on vaihtoehtoinen minipeli, joka lisättiin molempiin versioihin (Halloween -päivitykseen sekä viralliseen Five Nights at Freddy's 4 -peliin) ja sitä pidetään kanoonissa. Nightmare Balloon Boy ottaa Plushtrapin roolin tässä minipelissä. |-|Day Game = Ennen 1. yön alkua Minipeli avautuu ennen oikean pelin alkamista ja tekstillä "5 days until the party" (suom. "5 päivää ennen juhlia"). Kohtaus alkaa pienen Fredbear- pehmolelun puhumisesta. Pelaaja näkee tällöin Fredbearin keskellä näyttöä. thumb|Kokoelmia minipelin lapsesta hänen makuuhuoneessaan. Fredbear sanoo pelaajalle: "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I'm here with you". Sen jälkeen, kun Enter -näppäintä painetaan, pelaaja saapuu lapsen makuuhuoneeseen ja pelaa pojalla, jota voi liikuttaa WASD- näppäimillä. Fredbear- pehmolelu on pojan huoneen sängyllä. Huoneen vasemmalla alakulmassa näkee neljä muuta pehmolelua. Kun pelaaja lähestyy pehmoleluja kohti pojalla, Fredbear sanoo tällöin: "These are my friends". Huoneen yläkulmassa näkee suljetun oven, jota pelaaja joutuu pojalla lähestymään ja koputtamaan. Koputtelun jälkeen poika menee makaamaan lattialle ja alkaa kyynelehtiä. Tämän jälkeen joku (oletettavasti Fredbear) lausuu "Tomorrow is another day", ja ensimmäinen yö alkaa. Yö 1 Minipeli avautuu oikean pelin ensimmäisen yön jälkeen ja tekstillä "4 days until the party" (suom. "4 päivää ennen juhlia"). Kohtaus alkaa samasta sijainnista kuin edellisessä minipelissä, makuuhuoneesta. Mutta tällä kertaa, huoneen ovi on auki ja pelaaja voi tutkia taloa. Aina kun pelaaja astuu eri huoneeseen, Fredbear- pehmolelu seuraa ja tarkkailee tätä ympärillä. Läpäistääkseen minipelin, pelaajan on käveltävä pojalla olohuoneen TV:n luokse. Tämän jälkeen, joku (huomattavasti vanhempi kuin itse minipelin poika) pelästyttää pojan Foxy- maski päällään. Kuten edellisessä minipelissä, joku lausuu "Tomorrow is another day", ja toinen yö alkaa. Yö 2 Minipeli avautuu oikean pelin toisen yön jälkeen ja tekstillä "3 days until the party" (suom. "3 päivää ennen juhlia"). Kohtaus alkaa Fredbear- pehmolelun puhumisesta ja pojasta, joka itkee pöydän alla. Fredbear toteaa pojalle: "He left without you. He knows that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it. Hurry, run toward the exit". Tässä minipelissä poika on todennäköisesti FredBear's Family Diner / Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- ravintolaketjussa (sijainti ei tiedostoissa) ja jäänyt loukkuun. Pojan täytyi saada apua. Fredbear- pehmolelu käskee häntä juosta äkkiä kohti uloskäyntiä. Kun pelaaja kävelee oikealle, joku työntekijä Fredbear- puku päällään estää tätä pääsemästä sinne (HUOM! Vasemmalle olevalle huoneelle ei pääse, ilman että on käynyt oikealla ja kohdannut Fredbear pukuisen miehen). Fredbear ohjeistaa pelaajaa, sanomalla: "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Kun pelaaja kävelee vasemmalle, hän voi nähdä seinällä FredBearin ja Spring Bonnien varjot, ja Fredbear pehmolelu sanoo vielä "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong". Jos pelaaja palaa takaisin ensi sijainnilleen, missä pöytä sijaitsi, hän voi nähdä takana olevat isot punaiset ovet auki, jossa on 2 työntekijää (yksi niistä on Purple Guy) ja yksi niistä laittaa toiselle puvun naamarin päälle. Kun pelaaja yrittää edetä vielä vasemmalle, sama Fredbear pukuinen mies tulee paikalle, estäen pojan pääsemästä ensisijaiselle huoneelle. Lapsi menee makaamaan lattialle kyynelehtien. Joku lausuu "Tomorrow is another day" ja kolmas yö alkaa. Yö 3 Minipeli avautuu oikean pelin kolmannen yön jälkeen ja tekstillä "2 days until the party" (suom. "2 päivää ennen juhlia") Kohtaus alkaa Fredbear- pehmolelun puhumisesta ja samasta pojasta, joka itkee pöydän alla. Fredbear sanoo pojalle: "He hates you. You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you have to hurry". Tämän minipelin kohtaus ja sijainti on sama kuin edellisessä minipelissä, mutta tällä kertaa, Fredbear pukuinen mieshahmo ei esiinny missään vaiheessa minipeliä ja pelaaja pääsee pois ravintolasta. Fredbear- pehmolelun puhumisen jälkeen, poika nousee pöydän alta pois, ja voi jatkaa matkaansa oikealle, kohti ravintolan uloskäyntiä. Ravintolan poistumisen jälkeen, pelaaja pojalla pystyy puhumaan useiden muiden lasten kanssa, joita hän voi nähdä kotimatkallaan. Ravintolan pääovella näkee tytön, jolla on pehmolelu käsissään. Kun poika lähestyy tyttöä kohti, tyttö sanoo pojalle: "Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says". |-|Äänet = Ennen 1. yön alkua Ääni, joka kuuluu minipelin alkaessa/taustalla. Tämä ääni esiintyy myös kaikissa minipeleissä, jossa lapsi on talon sisällä sekä 5. yön minipelissä. thumb|centre Matalia nauruja, joita kuullaan minipelin taustalla. Nämä naurut kuulee myös Nightmare Fredbearilla. thumb|centre Lapsi koputtaa hänen makuuhuoneen oveensa. thumb|centre |-|Videot = Tiedosto:Fun with Plushtrap (Winning)|right|Pelaaja onnistuneesti läpäisee minipelin viimeisen osan. Tiedosto:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ALL MINIGAMES FNAF 4 All Mini Games|left|Kaikki "Day Game"- minipelit FNaF 4:ssa Luokka:Minipelit Luokka:Minipelit